50 different nightmare
by GwenLovesMorgana
Summary: A Morgwen romance- Guinevere (morganas maid) has fallen deeply in love with Morgana but due to Uther, Morgana has to marry. Morgana harbours a secrete of her own (spelling may no be good because don't have spell cheak, more chapters will be up soon)


morgana and gwen

"GWEN!" morgana shouted, waking from a dream. Her head full of sweat and her eyes damp from crying. The feeling of been trapped in a world that she couldnt understand soon disapeared as Gwens delecate hand firmly rested on Morganas face. "I am here my lady". Gwens voice was calm but she shook from the scare Morgana gave her. Morganas nightmares were regualar but Gwens embrasse fixed Morgana easy as Morgana drifted off, back into a soft sleep.

Gwen still lay awake, Head full of thoughts and heart pounds, every beat. Not for Arthur nor for Lancelot nor any man. It pounds for another sole, to close to capture. Her heart pounds for Morgana. Oh how she longs for her sweetness. Her long dark locks that Gwen can only dream of messing in as Morgana lays close. Tears fall as she thinks of Morgana marrying a hansome prince or Lord. The ache is to much. The feelings have long stood and Morgana needs to know. Gwen tiptoes over to Morganas bed and watches her sleep for a while. Her delicate pale face sleeping so soft. Her eyes begin to flicker with the glowing orange they do but Guinevere can keep her secrate. Morgana wakes to see Gwen. "it is late Guinevere, please, is they something bothering you?" Standing in her place, her heart begins to race but thinks of an exuse. "Oh My Lady i do apogise, i was seeing if all is well?" Morgana smiled with a beaming smile and Gwen could just not resist. It took all of Gwens power to hold her self back. Smiling softly Gwen returned to bed, Making up what could have happened next...

Morgana woke before Gwen that morning and Lay looking over at where Gwen sleeps. Thinking about her life, begins to destress Morgana and knowing her status will stop and jepidise the fact she cannot love whome she chooses. She doesnt want any secrates from Uther, Arthur or Gwen but this secrate can never get out. EVER. Gwen awoke at the sound of the men training and Morgana humming a soft tune. The tune was music to her ears but the sound of men spoilt it like rain on a summers painting. Morgana noticed Gwen awake. "good morning Guinevere". Gwen has just opened her eyes and can see Morganas face in the Bright chamber ahead. "Morning My Lady". Gwens heart pounds hard once again and Morgana is sweaping around her nightwear. Guinevere had never seen Morgana look so apealing before. She glowed like an angel. A metaphorical halo formed around Morganas head. She was an angel of the high heavens. Morgana was speaking but her words were so fine they sliped through Gwens ears not processing her brain. Morgana dissapeared behind the screen to change. Gwen snapped out of the dazzy day dream quickly. "Need help My Lady?" Gwen softly speaks. Hopefully thinking she shall allow her to help. " No Guinevere, your quite alright". A blunt look swept across Gwens face. She could not stop thinking of Morgana. Every sniff was laced with Morganas sweat scent, Every blink was Morganas delecate body, Every breath was full of desire for her Lady.

Morgana returned from behind the screen. Her dress was dark and dreery. Although the black lace caught Gwens attention as she slowly walked up to her. "My Lady, for why do you look so sad?". Morgana smiles at Gwen reassuring they is no problem but Gwen repeles. "Morgana?" she cannot answer, her secrate is eating her alive. Her sacred secrate. Her lack of sleep, The world on her sholders and Guinevere wanted to comfort her knowing she cannot forfill her own desire. She pulls Morgana close to a hug, Feeling her body close the hers was a dream for Gwen. "My father requests my presents, please come with me Gwen?". Gwen shows no hessatation and falls to Morganas every command. Clings to every word. She could feel Morganas pulse asif Morgana knew what she was called for, did Morgana know what she was called for and hiding it from Gwen?...

Entering the court room Uther stand with Prince william and Gwen knows whats ahead. Her heart shattered into peices. Everything around her, broken. to be found. Morgana didnt look happy neiter, her smile was plastered on, forced. Morgana looked over to Gwens broken face and instantly knew. "please may i be excussed My Lady?" Guinevere asked. The lump in her throt grew as she saw her Love embrasse him. All she wants is for Morgana to be happy. "Yes Girl, you may go" Uther said uncaring, not for her feelings, nor Morganas: Morgana cared not for Gwens feeling either, that hurt the down to the chamber and jumping into bed. It rained on her pillow. Gwens world has will marry prince william and Gwen will never see her again. Intense pain swept over Guinevere, pain of heart ache and a deep grinding head ache of crying and over thinking. Gwens eyes open and close slowly, feeling sleepy and softly dazzes off into a sleep.

Morgana is on a ride with William but not feeling right. In deep though, she thinks on how she doesnt love this man and the picture of Guinevere, broken, remains in her mind. Why was Guinevere so upset? Why does Guinevere not like any of the knights? Guinevere spun round and round her mind. Thinking of a way to go back, to her chamber, to Guinevere. Feeling sick not knowing how to feel, is the secrate getting the better of her? "Oh Prince William, i feel unwell please may i return?" hoping this would work, Needing to get back. "Oh my Lady, indeed if you must". Trying to avoid eye contact, Morgana quickly changes direction and heads back to camelot. Her cape looking oh so grasioius in the wind but wishes to speak to Guinevere. Arriving back in Camelot, Morgana jumps off her horse. " you return early Morgana? is all well?" Says Uther, trying to push things on. "Yes My Lord, i feel unwell, i must retire" Hoping deeply this works. "shall I send for Gaius?" by time those words rolled off Uthers toung, Morgana had already left. Entering the chambers, Morgana looks for Gwen and sees her sleeping. She sits by her. Playing with her curls gently so Gwen doesnt awake. Is Morgana begining to see her true love? Is Guinevere to find out? Gently tracing the ruffles in the blacket with her finger, She longs to know what is going on, Watching Guinevere sleeping is calming. Having lots to do and knowing the conversation will have to wait till late, Morgana gets up and goes the the throne room. Uther and Prince William are descussing buisness but Morgana is not listing. Prince William was everything a Princess would want? Gingerish hair, Buff body with many battle wounds but Morgana cannot feel for this man! Maybe it was to early for feelings to develop. Maybe these feelings may not develop at all...

Back in the chamber, Guinevere is still sleeping but dreaming. It is the day of Morgana's and William's wedding. Gwen has to get Morgana ready for her big day with the dress and the hair and Gwen begins to cry. When Morgana notices she asks Gwen what is wrong. Guinevere explains her love for Morgana. Morgana is sickened by this and walks away from Gwen. As Gwen begins to follow, Morgana calls the guards to take Gwen to the dungons and get her excuted. Camelot scorend Guinevere as a witch and Morgana killed her herself. Waking quickly screaming, Gwen breaths heavy. "Morgana must never find out" Gwen whispers Crying. Getting up cleaning the chamber with tears streaming down her face, Gwen begins to sweap the floor. The dust rises and the once bright room has sudenly tuned glum and Gray. Gwen cleaned for hours, waiting for Morgana to return but it was 6 hours later she returned and Gwen was ready to tell Morgana...


End file.
